2014 (TU)
Events * By this year, all automotive transportation uses hypercombustion engines exclusively. * Arthur Francis Anningsley starts making moves on novas. * Violet Mayhew has her eye on several of Anningsley's Temple members, hoping to set up her own separate cabal. * Radu Szlaniskovich finalizes his plans, deciding on the Ukraine as his nova "promised land." * The OpNet links approximately 56 percent of all homes and businesses. January * This month's issue of the Novawatch OpNet magazine features an article about elites. * January 3: Between December 1, 2012 and now, 119 boats are intercepted north and northwest of Australia, carrying 17,796 people. All but 17 boats are tied to the triads, and all would-be immigrants are of Asian extraction. * January 13: General Yuri Petrov makes a request of the DeVries Agency for "assistance on retainer." February * February 2: Point/Counterpoint With Leif Magnusson airs an episode where Leif moderates a discussion regarding elites between a Ms. Santos and a Mr. Renault. * February 4: The Education Times wonders, Is Colombia an Educational Leader? The article focuses on the reforms brought about by Wilhelm Peron Lehrder. * February 27: A CNN news report is aired regarding an ongoing battle between Project Utopia and the Indian government, the latter of which is defending its rights to view novas as "divine avatars" (the so-called India syndrome). Rumour has it that some novas may be defecting in order to be worshipped. March * March 1: Radu Szlaniskovich responds to General Yuri Petrov's request of January 13th, requesting assistance. The request has been processed and approved. * March 17: N! the News reports on a confrontation outside Ibiza's Amp Room between novas Ryu "Ahasi" Okano of Nippontai and Wei Xixiang of the Exploding Heavenly Mandate. The confrontation likely stems from aggressions between China and Japan, specifically the possibility that the Japanese arm of the Directive may be involving itself in Chinese affairs. * March 29: Several DeVries elites receive a message regarding a one-time opportunity, and how it promises to be the most profitable job ever. April * Radu Szlaniskovich's plan goes into effect late this month. * April 11: Newsweek has an article entitled "Welcome to Nova-Town," about the phenomenon of municipal defenders. * April 25: RCMP Inspectors Mei Hsien Lee and Brian Chu (the latter a triad double-agent) interrogate Benny Wa regarding his suspected involvement in the triads. Chu eliminates Wa for disclosing too much to the police, and Lee for knowing too much, and then injures himself. * April 28: The Ottawa Citizen Online reports that the RCMP is mourning the death of one of its own after suspect Benny Wa assaulted Inspectors Mei Hsien Lee (deceased) and Brian Chu (hospitalized for injuries). Wa was positively identified as the leader of the Kung Lok Triad. June * June 3: Two elites attack a motorcade carrying Macedonian dignitaries en route to a dinner for visiting diplomats from the Russian Confederation. The two cause some havoc, and then leave. Later in the day, the OpNet is hit by posts from self-proclaimed "supporters of President Radocani's policies," who demand his release from Project Utopia's "torture camp" in Bahrain. They threated continued and more drastic actions. July * Midway through the month, Radu Szlaniskovich manages to convince his peers among DeVries' regional management to step up elite contracts being approved. He hooks them up with various luminaries worldwide with whom he has convinced to use martial solutions to problems. He is in a position to spark full-scale war over much of the world. August * August 6: Kuro-Tek president and CEO Yoshiro Nakamura gives a speech to his Kyoto staff. * August 9: India formally declares its dispute with the United Nations and Project Utopia over "crimes of religious freedom." * August 12: Director Thetis sends a private message to Director Justin J. Laragione. Thetis understands Laragione's reluctance, but the Aeon Society agrees with the plan. The plan is designated the Oswald Gambit, and involves sending Project Utopia Internal Affairs nova Maurice Lourté, codename U-Boat, into a meeting with the Aberrants(allegiance) and the Teragen claiming to want to defect. When the representatives show up, Team Tomorrow springs its trap. * August 15: Director Justin J. Laragione responds to the letter from Director Thetis on the 12th, claiming that the Aberrants and the Teragen wouldn't have survived this long by falling for Hollywood ploys. He also reminds Thetis that he doesn't work for her; they both work for the Aeon Society and cooperate with each other. * August 20: Radu Szlaniskovich's plans for a new nova homeland come to a head. * August 22: Director Thetis responds to Director Justin J. Laragione's letter from the 15th, attempting to assuage his concerns, and closing by saying she has the Aeon Society's full sanction on the Oswald Gambit, so she expects his cooperation regardless of his personal concerns. An Internal Affairs investigation into Maurice Lourté is to begin immediately. November * November 4: Hugo Pinella makes a journal entry regarding a visit he, Mr. and Mrs. Camparelli made to Boston to visit their son Joseph at Harvard. Joey is too sheltered to join the Family, and doesn't want to join regardless. Mr. C doesn't want him to either, but doesn't know how to express it. * November 20: Director Thetis sends a message to Operative Nyeung regarding the implementation of Operation: Scorpion, which will help bring Japan in line with technology regulations. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline